


Together Again (German)

by Lenny14c



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy und Rory sind wieder vereint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again (German)

Er war allein und wusste nicht, wo er war. Vor ein paar Sekunden stand er noch auf dem Friedhof...  
Das Grab! Dort war ein Grabstein gewesen auf dem sein Name stand: 'Rory Arthur Williams'

Hatten die Engel ihn doch noch erwischt? War er in der Vergangenheit... ohne Amy? War etwa alles umsonst gewesen?  
Leise liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blickte in ein wunderschönes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht von dem er dachte, er würde es nie wieder sehen.

„Amy“, flüsterte er ungläubig. Es schien wie ein Traum.  
„Rory“, antwortete sie und nahm seine Hand. Sie weinte, aber er wusste nicht, ob vor Freude oder vor Trauer. „Rory, ich bin dir gefolgt. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben.“  
„Woher...“, Rory versuchte seine Tränen zu stoppen, „woher wusstest du, dass dich die Engel in die gleiche Zeit schicken wie mich?“  
„Das wusste ich nicht“, sagte Amy, „du warst mir das Risiko wert.“

Rory dachte nach. Amy hatte das Risiko auf sich genommen, alleine in einer völlig fremden Zeit zu landen, nur um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er blickte sie liebevoll und unendlich dankbar an.  
Sie fielen sich in die Arme und küssten sich zärtlich.


End file.
